


Bonus dad Bobby!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bonus dad, Bonus family, Gen, bonus son, common core mathematical, math homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Small chapters of Bobby being a bonus dad to Harry and May!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Homework troubles!

**Author's Note:**

> I washed a YouTube family and instead of refusing themselves or their step kids as step kids the mom called the boys her bonus sons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a hard time with some homework so Bobby works with Harry on his homework.

Bobby had the day off so he did some chores around the house till it was time to pick Harry up from school when Athena should be home before dinner and it was Bobby and Athena’s week for the kids when May was going to a friends house to study after school. 

Bobby got to Harry’s school when he saw his bonus son waiting outside the school with the other kids who are picked up from school. Harry got into the car when Bobby smiled at Harry “hey buddy how was school?” Bobby asked when Harry crossed his arms over his chest “I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry said when Bobby said ok when he knew that Harry wouldn’t be mean to anyone intentionally but Bobby knew that there was more to the story then Harry is leading on “do you want to help me make dinner?” Bobby asked when Harry had taken a liking to helping Bobby when he made dinner “sure.” Harry said as they made it back to the house when Harry grabbed his backpack and rushed inside to his room without saying a word to Bobby who watched the whole thing happen as Bobby knew he needed to get to the bottom of why Harry is so mad. 

Bobby gave Harry a few minutes to calm down before Bobby knocked on the door “hey Harry is it ok if I come in?” Bobby asked when Harry said sure as Bobby walked in and saw Harry sitting on his bed working on his homework “do you need any help?” Bobby asked when Harry said no thank you as he looked like he was struggling with his homework “I can help you buddy if you want me to.” Bobby said as Harry said ok when Bobby sat next to Harry on the bed “what are you learning about in school?” Bobby asked when he looked at the worksheets “it’s just some stupid math question I can’t get down and we have a test at the end of the week and I’m going to fail!” Harry told Bobby who felt bad for Harry “how about I help you with your math homework and we can work on the problems together.” Bobby said as Harry said ok when Harry showed Bobby the math problem when Bobby was even confused so Bobby called Eddie to see if Chris is doing the same kind of math as Harry is when Eddie said yes as even Eddie was at a lost about the homework “this new way of teaching math is so much more harder then when I was in school.” Eddie said as he wanted to show Chris how to do the math problems but they didn’t look like the examples in the book. 

After a while Harry got his math homework done when he told Bobby thank you as he was very grateful that his bonus dad was willing to help Harry when Harry was in such a horrible mood from school “your mom and sister should be home soon do you want to help me with dinner?” Bobby asked when Harry said sure when he put his homework in his backpack before Bobby and Harry headed to the kitchen when Bobby showed Harry a new recipe and made sure that Harry was very careful with the knife so Harry didn’t cut himself “good job buddy!” Bobby said when he gave Harry a high-five which made Harry smile for the first time since Harry got home from school. 

Athena and may come home from work and study session when they saw Harry and Bobby sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart when Harry was showing Bobby a few weeks ago how to play when Bobby smiled as he just enjoys spending time with Harry and May when Bobby knew it was very difficult for the kids when Athena and Michael first got divorced but over time the kids grew to enjoy spending time with both Bobby and Michele when Bobby never tried to force any relationship with the kids when it also took Bobby a while to get over the fact that he lost his first family but gained a second family when Athena and Bobby got married “look like you two are having a great time.” Athena said when she smiled as Bobby looked up “yeah, I helped Harry with his homework so that’s done and we made dinner so we can eat when you two got home.” Bobby said when Harry won the round when Athena smiled at her son spending time with Bobby “Harry go wash up for dinner and maybe if we have time and since it’s the weekend we can have a family game night before you go to bed because your going to your dads house for the next week so I want to make sure that you have all your homework done.” Athena said when Harry said ok as he went to the bathroom “Michael is going to pick the kids up at 10 tomorrow.” Athena said when Bobby said ok as they had a great custody schedule with Michaell when they switched off every other week.

Much later on. 

After Harry went to bed and May was in her room working on homework Bobby and Athena talked about Harry’s day “Harry has some very complicated math homework.” Bobby said when Athena smiled “yeah I don’t like the new system that they are teaching the kids, I remember when May was Harry’s age and their school work was so much simpler then what Harry has to work on now.” Athena told Bobby “did Harry cause any issues when you helped him?” Athena asked when Bobby said no “he was very upset when I picked Harry up but after we got home and I gave Harry some time to cool down we worked together on the math homework which took awhile before we made dinner.” Bobby told Athena who smiled at Bobby “you are so good work the kids, I know it can be hard but I think that we have a good system down.” Athena told Bobby who smiled and kissed Arnhem goodnight as they were both tired from the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets hurt at school and Bobby comes to the school and takes Harry to the hospital when both Athena and Michael are working and can’t get away at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood!

Bobby was at the fire station when Bobby got a phone call from Harry’s school when Bobby answered “hello?” Bobby said when the school nurse asked if Bobby could come and pick up Harry from school because he got hurt on the playground “what happened?” Bobby asked when he was getting his keys to his truck and headed out the door “Harry and another student was playing football when they ran into each other so and Harry looks like he might need stitches.” The school nurse told Bobby who felt bad for Harry “I’ll be at the school in 10 minutes.” Bobby said as he hung up before he called Athena and Michael to let them know that Harry is coming home early from school. 

Bobby got to the school when Bobby was told that Harry was in the nurses office when Bobby signed Harry out of school as Harry was holding an ice pack to his head and his shirt had some blood on it for the cut “hey buddy I heard that you got hurt.” Bobby said when Harry nodded his head “yeah it hurts pretty bad.” Harry said when he removed the ice pack and Bobby saw the cut when Bobby took Harry’s backpack as they headed to the truck when Harry got in the back seat when Bobby looked over the cut to see it Hen could fix it up or they needed to go to the hospital “I know that you are surrounded by EMTs and firefighter but I want to take you to the hospital just to be on the safe side so you don’t get an infection.” Bobby told Harry who looked sad “do we have to?” Harry asked when Bobby said yes as he called Athena to let her know that Bobby is taking Harry to the hospital to get stitches “I’ll meet you at the hospital and let Michael know.” Athena told Bobby who told her that he loves her before Bobby hung up as Bobby called Chim to let him know that he’s in charge for the rest of the day. 

Bobby and Harry got to the hospital when Bobby checked Harry in as it wasn’t too busy so they should be able to get in soon “Bobby?” Harry asked when Bobby looked at Harry “yeah bud?” Bobby asked when Harry looked scared “will it hurt?” Harry asked “no buddy they will put something on your cut to help numb it up so you won’t feel a thing.” Bobby told Harry when Athena and Michael walked in as Harry hugged both his parents as Athena looked over Harry’s cut “it looks like you need a few stitches baby but after we’re done we can get you some ice cream.” Athena told Harry who said ok when Harry was called back as Athena and Michael went back as Bobby stayed in the waiting room as they had only 2 people in the room per patient rule and Bobby thought it would be better for both Athena and Michael to go back with Harry.

“Bobby aren't you coming?” Harry asked when Bobby looked at Harry “I’ll stay here buddy you go with your mom and dad and when you're done we can go home and watch a movie.” Bobby said when Harry looked sad as he wanted Bobby with him “Bobby you can with Harry I have to get back to work and I’ll see Harry after you guys get home.” Michael told Bobby who said ok when he went with Harry and Athena when Harry looked scared as he didn’t want stitches it sounded scary “How did this happen?” The nurse asked when Harry explained everything as Harry was sitting on the bed with Bobby and Athena standing next to Harry “I think you need 6 stitches to help close up the cut but they are disobable so they will go away on their own.” The nurse told Harry who said ok when Athena talked to the nurse. 

“Why didn’t you want your dad buddy?” Bobby asked when he knew things were good with Michael and the kids “I don’t know, you picked me up for school and was very calm about my cut and you made me feel safe.” Harry told Bobby who smiled as he never knew this as Harry never told Bobby for the first time.

“Ok so they are going to clean up your cut then they are going to put some numbing cream on your cut before the nurse give your stitches and cover up your head that we need to keep a bandage on for a few days and in a few weeks they will dissolve so we don’t need to come back to get your stitches taken out.” Athena told Harry who said ok when Bobby held Harry’s hand when the nurse worked on cleaning the cut as Harry was trying to be brave but it hurt. 

Harry was very brave when the nurse stitched Harry up as Bobby was talking to Harry about school while the nurse did her job as Athena smiled at her husband “all done!” The nurse said when Athena and Bobby said thank you when Harry did also “do you want some stickers and a lollipop for being so brave?” The nurse asked when Harry said yes please as the nurse went to get some stickers and a lollipop for Harry. 

Harry hugged Bobby who smiled when he hugged Harry back “thank you for being with me!” Harry told Bobby “your welcome buddy!” Bobby said as the nurse returned with the stickers and lollipop along with the discharge papers including instructions “make sure that Harry does a good job of making sure that no water gets on the stitches for the next few days.” The nurse said when Athena said thank you “can we leave?” Bobby asked the nurse who said yes “we’ll dope you off at your dads house tonight when he gets home from work but for now let’s go get you some ice cream and go watch a movie.” Athena said when Harry said ok as he felt his head “don’t touch,I know it feels very weird.” Bobby said with a smile when Bobby took Harry to his truck when Athena took her square car as they went to some local ice cream shop when Harry got a sundae. 

After ice cream Bobby took Harry home when Athena went to take care of something when Harry changed into a new shirt before he joined Bobby on the couch and they watched Harry’s favorite movie “Minions.” When Bobby turned it on as Harry was sitting with His head on Bobby’s lap with Bobby’s arm around Harry who smiled at Bobby “you did so good today at the hospital buddy I’m so proud of you.” Bobby said when Harry smiled “hey baby I’m back!” Athena said when she was holding a box of candy and a stuffed bear for Harry “thank you mom!” Harry said “your welcome baby, I’m sorry that you had to get stitches today.” Athena said when Harry shook his head “it’s ok mom next time I’ll be more careful at recess.” Harry told Bobby and Athena “let’s just watch the movie then your dad should be home from work by the time we’re done and we’ll take you to his house.” Bobby said when Athena said ok as they watched the movie.


	3. Parent teacher conference!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena had to go to Harry’s parent teacher conference while Michel is out of town for a work trip but they are going to FaceTime with Michael so he knows how Harry is doing in school.

Bobby and Athena got to the school when Buck was babysitting Harry who was very excited to hangout with Buck as he was his older brother when Bobby and Athena unofficially adopted Buck. 

Bobby and Athena meet with Harry’s teacher when she said that Harry is a great kid and enjoys having Harry in his class which made Bobby and Athena proud of their son .

“Is there anything that we need to do to work with Harry?” Athena asked when Mrs.Hook smiled when she pulled out a few homework assignments and class assignment “Harry is having a hard time with math but that’s normally because secretly I don’t like the math program either I feel like it’s not as great as how the kids used to learn.” Mrs.Hook said when Bobby and Athena smiled as they felt proud of their son.

“Thank you for being such a great teacher for Harry.” Athena said when Mrs.Hook smiled “Harry is a great kid, you three did a great job with him.” Mrs.Hook told the parents “it’s mostly Athena and Michael’s work I’m just there as a friend.” Bobby said when Athena and Michele looked at Bobby. 

“You did more than just a friend, you are also his parent.” Athena told Bobby “yeah, you were there when Athena was working late and I know that the kids love you.” Michele told Bobby “Harry talks about you all the time, he’s always very excited when he finds out that you are going to pick him up.” Mrs.Hook said which made Bobby smile when he knew when he lost his family he never thought he would find another family who would love him then he met Athena and the kids. 

Bobby and Athena got home when Buck was in the backyard with Harry as they were practicing for Harry’s baseball game “hey we’re back!” Bobby said when Buck and Athena smiled at the parents “how was the Parent Teacher Conference?” Buck asked when Bobby and Athena told Harry and Buck all about the meeting with Mrs.Hook “so I don’t need any help on math?” Harry asked “no, your teacher said that the new system isn’t her favorite either.” Athena said as Harry smiled “you staying for dinner Buck?” Bobby asked when Buck said sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to see more stories or just scenes of Bobby with May and Harry!


End file.
